Flight of the Dove
by bushidogirl
Summary: The Vyram are back, and without Gai, the Jetman are powerless. However, there is another person who was struck with Birdonic Waves back in 1991, when she was in her mother's womb. But getting her to join the team might prove impossible.
1. Chapter 1, Hatchlings

Chapter One, Hatchlings

Note: I know Jetman takes place in the near future, however, the first chapter takes place in 1991, when the series was aired. So the birdonic waves were emitted in 1991. The present in this story is now, so 2011, so 20 years later, after the Vyram, an evil dimensional clan that sought to destroy Earth, have been defeated.

In 1991, the international defense agency, the Sky Force, has created "Birdonic Waves" an amazing technology that gave humans abilities we never thought possible. It was meant to go to five elite members of the Sky Force, however, due to Vyram interference, the only member who received the powers was officer Ryu Tendo, who became Red Hawk. Fortunately, the four other rays, meant for elite officers, were released. However, these waves were released on Earth, hitting four different people in Japan, none of which were trained military officials. The first two landed on two people on opposite sides of the social strata: a rich heiress and a portly farm boy. They were the first to be recruited, and become the Jetman. They were given Cross Changers to transform into Jetman. The rich Kaori Rokumeikan became White Swan. The vegetable farmer Raita Oishi became Yellow Owl. The last two landed on two more normal individuals in the middle of the social stratum. Gai Yuki, a womanizer and bad boy, whose form of income was through gambling, and Ako Hayasaka, a high school senior, who was crafty and money-hungry. Ako refused to join the team unless she was paid, however, she soon saw the team fight and her true sense of justice was awakened. Gai, the most rebellious refused to join the team as well, but eventually did as well. Ako became Blue Swallow, and Gai became Black Condor. After the Vyram were defeated, Ryu and Kaori got married, three years later, Raita married his childhood sweetheart, Satsuki, and Ako became an idol singer. Gai died after being stabbed by a mugger, but not until after watching his friends have fun at Ryu and Kaori's wedding, making peace with the fact that Kaori was marrying his former rival.

Unbeknownst to the Jetman, a fifth birdonic wave was emitted during the intial incident, and somehow managed to go all the way to America. It struck Josie Roth, a pregnant ACLU lawyer. The only one who knew about this was Commander Aya Odagiri, who had the American branch of Sky Force find intel about her, revealing that she was not exhibiting the effects of the birdonic wave.

In 2011, at the age of 20, Josie's daughter, Ariana would finally exhibit these powers. Fortunately, this coincided with the revenge of the Vyram. The Jetman needed a new member. However, Ariana would prove to be a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2, Fight or Flight

Chapter 2, Fight or Flight

Ariana Roth was walking back from her Women in the Media class when a man approached her from behind. The one night when she thought is was too nice out to ride back on her motorcycle. He pointed an object that felt like a gun at her back.

"Now, you're going to lie down, and—"

Ariana felt a rush of adrenaline. Fear. Anger. She jumped high into the sky, and kicked the man as she landed. She ran away, faster than she had ran before.

This was a surprise to Ariana. The only physical skills she had was high flexibility, which she further improved by a weekly regimen of yoga, the only sport she would do, and she couldn't run fast without getting dizzy, nor did she have any coordination. The only other skill she had was some stealth. She could quickly dodge a ball, but she refused to throw it.

Ariana finally reached her rented house she shared with three other friends. She ran inside, went to the bathroom, and threw up. She went to the sink, and splashed cold water on her face, and looked into the mirror. She was pale.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself.

Her friend and roommate, Justine, pulled back the curtains of the shower, her head covered in soap bubbles.

"What happened to you?" asked Justine.

Ariana couldn't even think of an answer. At the shock of seeing her friend naked, Ariana then threw up again.


	3. Chapter 3, The Winter is Over

Chapter Three, The Winter is Over

It happened. The Vyram came back again. Okay, what really happened was that Tranza, who due to his Vyram genetics or whatever, wasn't aging, and was stuck in a catatonic state in a mental institution. Then, one day, he got hit with some falling scaffolding in a corridor that was in need of repairs. And then he rose from his wheelchair, wiped the drool off of his face, and shouted "I am Tranza!"

The head doctor was quick to discharge him. Really? You're gonna discharge this guy? You're gonna discharge this guy who came in here 20 years ago, with massive head and body trauma, who was prone to random outbursts and telekinetic attacks? And now he's suddenly cured. Not to mention the fact that he still looks like he's in his 20s. He hasn't aged at all. Yeah, we should totally discharge him. And they did.

Emperor Tranza walked out of the mental institution, and was greeted with the sight of 2011 Tokyo. Now, normally someone who had been in a catatonic state for the past twenty years might have been shocked and awed. But not Tranza, no, not him. Because he was preoccupied with something else—REVENGE!

Tranza turned his hospital gown into a modern day fashionable outfit, and walked down the street as girls fawned over him, thinking he was the next J-pop singer and actor, and went to a place humans called libraries. Why? Because he needed to do a more subtle approach. Last time, he was too forceful, and he ended up in a catatonic state in a mental institution. So he sat down at a computer and searched for historical records of Radiguet and Jetman. He found out that while he was incapacitated, Radiguet had been defeated by the Jetman. He was going to seek revenge on Radiguet, but since he was defeated, he decided that the Jetman would be just as good too.

"This time, I shall defeat you, Jetman!" he shouted.

"SHHHHH…" said a librarian.

The next thing Tranza did was buy a swanky apartment and a new computer. Why? Because he was able to materialize money and—look, just go with it.

So he then went on Japanese facebook and created an event entitled "I Hate Sentai." Surprisingly, a lot of people showed up. Most of them had their cars damaged by the giant mecha.

There were two recruits Tranza thought he could use as his underlings. One was a woman who was persistently dumped by members of sentai teams. Like, they'd date for a week, but then the next week, he would be on to the next adventure and or girl.

The second recruit was a nerdy man in his early twenties, who repeatedly tried to get onto a sentai team, but never got in. He sought vengeance for them denying his "talents."

Together, they became the new Vyram.


	4. Chapter 4, Departures

Chapter Four, Departures

A Cell Phone Dimensional Beast was unleashed on Tokyo.

Aya called the Jetman who had now started living civilian lives, but still were affected by Birdonic Waves. Ryu and Kaori were having a picnic with their children in the country. Ryu's cell phone went off.

"Ryu, the vyram are back."

"What?"

"I can't believe it, but they are attacking the city. We need you and Kaori right away!"

"Got it!"

Kaori got up from playing hide and seek with her kids, Rie and Yuuki, and walked up to her husband.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

"Vyram."

"I thought we defeated them."

"There might be some left. We need to go, now."

"But what about the kids?"

"Hmm… we can't bring them with us."

"Kids, who wants to go for a limo ride?"

"Limo ride! Alright!" said Rie and Yuuki.

"I thought you said we wouldn't spoil them," said Ryu.

"Hey, I wasn't that spoiled when you met me, remember?"

Ryu looked the other way. Kaori pretended to be angry and walked away, stomping. She came back and hugged him.

Kaori later instructed the chauffeur to drive the kids around the countryside a couple of times, and if they get bored, to take them to McDonald's (yes, they have McDonald's in Japan). They would only be gone a few hours, she assured him.

Kaori and Ryu waved goodbye to their children. They then flagged down a Sky Force Helicopter, which took them straight to the epicenter.

Raita was bringing in the tomato harvest from his farm. He could tell that they were going to be his sweetest yet.

Satsuki ran out of the house, holding a phone.

"Honey, it's Aya."

Raita picked up the phone.

"Raita, the Vyram are attacking again. I'm sending a chopper, we need you now!"

Raita had gotten accustomed to living his quiet, peaceful, country life with Satsuki and their four kids. But, like what happened twenty years ago, he had to protect the Earth.

"Yes, Chief," said Raita.

Satsuki knew what was going to happen. She gave her husband a tight embrace, and tried not to cry. But she knew that he was going to come out alive.

The helicopter landed, crushing the crops on the field.

"Not my tomatoes, no!" exclaimed Raita as he ran to the chopper.

"There's always next year! I love you!"

"I love you too!" said Raita, shouting over the noise of the helicopter's blades.

He looked at Satsuki and the farm from the helicopter, as they both got smaller, and smaller.

"I smell a hit record!" said Ako's producer, "Now how many would that be?"

"Hmm… thirteen… I suppose," said Ako as she put down her headphones, "Can we do another take?"

The music started playing, as Ako put on her headphones, and Ako was about to start singing when an assistant came in.

"Phone call for Ako-chan."

"Can't you see we're recording here?" shouted the producer.

"But it's urgent."

Ako took off her headphones and went into the control room. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ako, it's urgent! The Vyram are back."

"Chokan, I'm recording here!"

"_Ako!_"

"Kidding, kidding, where?"

"Actually, just a few blocks away from your recording studio. Wait, Ako, tell everyone there to turn off their cell phones. You're too close to the epicenter."

"Wait, why?"

Suddenly, the cell phone of a technician started glowing, and vibrating.

"Dammit, Kazumi, I thought I told you that even if your phone is on vibrate, it still makes a noise!"

Ako grabbed the phone, and with all her might (and some effects of the Birdonic Waves) threw it out of the tech booth's window. It then exploded. It was a small, tiny explosion, but it could have blown off someone's fingers.

"That's why," Ako thought to herself.

"See, Ako-chan agrees with me," said the producer.

"Can I take a break?" asked Ako.

"Sure," said everyone in the studio, unanimously.

Ako ran out of the studio, and struggled through her adoring fans. She then went to her motorcycle, put on her helmet, and went to the epicenter. Admist her, more cellphones exploded, tiny firecrackers.

She saw the Cell Phone Dimensional Beast. It was a giant, deformed iPhone attacking people. This upset Ako greatly because she was a mac fan. Suddenly, another motorcycle rammed into hers'.

"Isn't it my little Blue Swallow?"

The driver, who wasn't wearing a helmet was svelte, wearing a black leather jumpsuit, with one sleeve cut off, the other sleeve in white. Her hair was long and black, and had silver bangs. She wore blue lipstick and silver eyeshadow.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rin, the new Vyram."

"Wait, there's more of you?"

"You and your sentai team will pay for what you did to me. Now, do you want to get this over with quickly, or do you want to make this hard and painful?"

"Neither!" said Ako, as she rammed into the side of Rin's bike, pushing her out of her bike, and catapulting her into the sidewalk.

"Man," said Rin to herself, "I need to work on this."

Ako road her bike into several Grinam Soldiers, running them over and destroying them. She finally approached the Cell Phone dimensional beast, and was about to run him over, but of course, that would be too easy. Ako hit him and went flying.

And speaking of flying, the two helicopters, one carrying Ryu and Kaori, and the other carrying Raita landed on buildings, across from each other, and looking down on the mess. They got out.

"Miss Kaori, Ryu!" exclaimed Raita, delighted to see his friends.

"Raita!" shouted Kaori back, delighted.

"Ready to do this, guys?" asked Ryu.

"Believe it or not, I've been waiting years to do this again," said Kaori.

"I hope I can still do this," said Raita.

"CROSS CHANGER!" shouted Ryu, as he pressed a button on a braclet he was wearing, causing red light to envelope him and he became Red Hawk.

"CROSS CHANGER!" shouted Raita, doing the same, as yellow light enveloped him, and he became Yellow Owl. "Yes!"

"CROSS CHANGER!" shouted Kaori, doing the same, as a white and pinkish light enveloped her and she became White Swan. "Still fits like a charm."

They all jumped off the buildings, flying, forming a circle, and gliding to the ground.

"Miss Ako!" exclaimed Raita, as he saw his teammate lying on the ground in pain.

"Ako!" shouted Kaori, as she ran to her side.

"I'm okay!" said Ako, standing up. "This is going to be fun. CROSS CHANGER!"

Blue light enveloped Ako, and she became Blue Swallow.

"Red Hawk!"

"Yellow Owl!"

"White Swan!"

"Blue Swallow!"

"Chojin Sentai—"

"Jetman!"

Doing their old pose and roll call felt good again.

And they attacked.

"WING GAUNTLET!" exclaimed Ryu, donning a wing gauntlet, as he flew through the minions, punching them. "FALCON PUNCH

"Remember our attack Miss Kaori?"

"Of course! Let's do it!"

Kaori jumped in the air, holding onto Raita's arm. They hovered and exclaimed, "DOUBLE KICK!" as they kicked the Grinam soldiers.

"Beak Smasher!" exclaimed Ako, as she held a gun, and shot some Grinam. "Still got it," she said.

"BRINGER SWORD!" shouted Ryu as he struck several Grinam.

Suddenly, a man wearing a black suit jumpsuit, half of it armored, black sunglasses or opague goggles, with black hair with silver spikes, and a long cape, shot at Ryu.

"Red Hawk, I presume."

"Who are you?"

"I am Jag, one half of the new Vyram. You sentai will pay for what you did to me!"

"What did we ever do to you?"

Jag smirked.

"_Besides destroy your predecessors_," thought Ryu.

While Ryu was thinking, Jag took out his gun and was about to shoot at Ryu when Raita exclaimed, pulling out a boulder from nowhere:

"OWL TOWERING ATTACK!"

He threw the boulder at Jag, stunning him, for Ryu to fly, slamming him into a car.

"He's not going to be pleased," said Jag.

"Who's he?" asked Ryu.

Suddenly, Rin road her motorcycle through, picking up Jag.

"No one!" she shouted, as she road away.

"Cell Phone Dimensional Beast, attack the Jetman!" ordered Jag as he road away, holding onto Rin's butt for support. The Jetman couldn't see Rin slapping him as they escaped.

"Ryu, what are they talking about?" asked Kaori.

"Nothing of our concern as of this moment." 

The Cell Phone Dimensional Beast made his way to the Jetman.

"Time to finish him off!" said Ryu.

"Let's use the Fire Bazoo—" Ako was about to finish the sentence, but she remembered that they couldn't because they were sadly missing a member. A pause followed.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, Ako," said Kaori, comfortingly, "Why don't we do the bird bomber attack?"

"Okay, Bird Bomber!" exclaimed Ryu.

Each of the Jetman combined their Bird Blasters and Bringer Swords to make Jet Hand Cannons. The struck a pose and fired at the Cell Phone Monster which was approaching them slowly do to the bad connection. Like really slowly. Then the Cell Phone Monster Exploded. But of course, it wasn't over yet.

The dimensional bug that was attached to the cell phone revived and enlarged the monster.

"Chokan!" said Ryu into his Corresponder, "We need the Jet Machines!"

"Right!" said Chokan, back at the base, launching the Jet Machines—all except Jet Condor. After the final battle, the Jet Machines were repaired, just in case.

The team went into their individual jets. Both the Jet Hawk and the Jet Swan shot lasers at the Cell Phone Monster. The Jet Owl shot lasers at it as well, then used its claw to pick up a boulder, and threw it on the monster. Jet Swallow detached its wings.

"WING CUTTER! That's what you get for defacing Apple!"

The wing/blade hit the monster. But it bounced back, barely leaving a mark.

"Nothing is working, Ryu," said Kaori.

The monster struck the jets, causing them to tumble out of control.

"We need to form Jet Icarus," said Raita.

"But, we can't," said Ryu.

Another pause. Suddenly, the Jet Condor glided into the scene and shot at the beast.

"No, it can't be!" exclaimed Kaori. "Is it…"

"Sorry, Kaori, it's only your Chokan!"

"So cool!" exclaimed Ako, "I mean disappointing," she said, thinking of Kaori, "I mean, wait, I mean cool. Chokan is totally cool."

"Quit trying to save face, Miss Ako," laughed Raita.

"_I still got it,"_ thought Aya to herself.

"Chokan," said Ryu, "Let's do it!"

Both the Jet Hawk and the Jet Condor flew side by side, both shooting out lasers.

"DOUBLE JET BEAM!"

They stunned him.

"Let's finish it!" said Raita.

"I'm not a Jetman, so I don't have the full power to form Jet Icarus," said Aya.

"Then we'll form Icarus Haken!" said Ryu, "Fusion! Jet Scram!"

The Jet Machines combined and became a giant jet: the Icarus Haken. They all gathered in their shared cockpit. Chokan still looked as polished as ever, albeit with a few wrinkles.

"Let's do Jet Phoenix!" she suggested.

"JET PHOENIX!"

Fire enveloped the Icarus Haken, as it flew into the giant cell phone, destroying it for good. Chokan was tired, sweating.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." 


	5. Chapter 5, Empty Nest

Chapter Five, Empty Nest

Later, the team reconvened at the same common room they met in at Sky Camp years ago.

Aya managed to maintain her composure, despite a headache.

"If Chokan can't help us, then how will we defeat the Vyram?"

"We need to recruit another member," said Ryu, "I actually have a list of candidates I've been observing in case the Vyram came back."

"Psshh… did you see them? They were pretty lame to me," said Ako.

"Well, they are able to create Dimensional Beasts," retorted Ryu, "And that one we just battled was pretty hard to defeat."

"I thought we defeated the Vyram."

"Well, maybe some people from their dimension came back," said Raita, "Or they are their children. Or Radiguete could have brainwashed more people from Earth."

"They said that us sentai would pay for what we did to them," said Kaori, "us sentai."

"Well, we have no leads yet on who they might be," said Ryu, "So it's best to think of them as just Vyram. Now, Chokan, like I was saying earlier, I've narrowed down my list to a few. Now, we can do some tests, and then whoever we choose we can expose to birdonic waves and—"

"Ryu, we don't need that. We already have someone who was showered by the birdonic waves twenty years ago during the initial incident. And just now, she is exhibiting her powers."

"Who?"

"Her name is Ariana Roth. Her mother was pregnant with her when the she was struck by the birdonic waves. We've been monitoring her since then."

An assistant came in and handed Aya a large file.

"By monitoring, you mean stalking?" asked Ako.

"Why didn't I know about this?" asked Ryu.

"Because her mother wasn't displaying any signs, and her mother didn't test positive for birdonic waves. But her daughter did. But she didn't display any of the powers until a few days ago." 

"So you're stalking her?" said Ako as she looked through the pictures, "Is this a book of her facebook status updates?"

"I found a picture of her!" said Kaori as she held up a picture of Ariana.

Short black hair, wearing a brown suit jacket, and a black paisley shirt with motorcycle gloves.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Kaori, "She's Gai! She's his reincarnation!"

"Oh, sorry, that's from Halloween," said Aya.

"I think this is her without a costume," said Raita, as he held up a newspaper article, "Oh no." he said as he looked at it.

"What?" Kaori asked.

Raita turned the newspaper article around so everyone could see it.

A young woman with messy brown hair, wearing a black tank top with a silver peace sign on it, wearing a military fatigue-styled jacket, surrounded by others holding up signs that said anti-war messages.

"Student leads others in Anti-War Protest," said Ryu as he read the headline.

The team exchanged pessimistic looks. There was no way this girl would join their team, no way.


	6. Chapter 6, Full Nest

Chapter Six, Full Nest

"Idiots!" shouted Tranza at Rin and Jag, "I thought you two hated the sentai!"

"We do, Tranza-sama," they said, kneeling to him.

"Then why didn't you even leave a scratch? Someone with that much hatred would be able at least injure them!"

"Then why won't you?" snapped Rin.

"_Rin_," said Jag, afraid for her.

Tranza laughed coolly, "I don't want to make myself known just yet. I can't rush into things. I learned that from last time. Hmm… Maybe I've been too hard on you."

Tranza felt sick, having felt some sympathy for his new underlings. He didn't want them to turn on him, that's how he was defeated the first time.

"You just need to train."

"Right," said Rin and Jag.

"Oh," said Jag," One more thing. They are missing a member: Black Condor."

This was news to Tranza, who was close to kicking Jag's ass for not being able to harm a team minus a member.

"Apparantly, he was stabbed seventeen years ago," said Rin.

"Then, it should be easier for us," said Jag.

"Unless," said Tranza, "They get a new Jetman."


	7. Chapter 7, Migration

Chapter Seven, Migration

The team was on a Sky Camp Private Jet to the American headquarters of Sky Camp.

"Yes, I'm going to be taking an er.. vacation for a while… Can you have Tetsuya take over my duties," said Kaori, on her phone. Kaori was now the head of Rokumeikan industries, but now had to give her CEO duties to someone else.

"Honey, can you handle the farm, thank you. I love you," said Raita, on the phone to his wife.

Ryu, Ako, and Aya were watching a TV showing a newscast from a few years ago.

"I'm here with a group of students who are boarding a bus for the Republican National Convention in St. Paul Minnesota, and no, these aren't our college's young Republicans, this is UCLA's Campus Anti-War Network. I'm here with the President Peter Lo, Peter, what exactly do you hope to accomplish with this?"

"We're going to do a peaceful, non-violent protest to speak out against the Republican Party's stance in Iraq and Afghanistan. This war is deadly and immoral. Millions of lives are being lost, including those of innocent civilians."

"Aren't you worried that this might fall on deaf ears?"

"We aren't worried. This is to make a statement that something needs to change. And its not just to the Republicans, its to Americans. And there will still be more and more people spreading our message of peace. Here's one of our newest members, Ariana Roth. Here, Ariana…"

"Oh, uh hi."

"Miss Roth, do you have anything to say?"

"I joined this group because it has people with the same beliefs as me. War is wrong. This whole war is wrong. And we're going to be setting the right example by protesting peacefully! No fighting, no weapons. This is what we learned as a child: use your words."

"Maybe we should have used our words with the Vyram," said Ako sarcastically.

"I'm on her facebook," said Ryu, "Apparently she's now the president of that club."

"It's not a _club_, it's a network."

"_Ako_," scolded Aya.

"Looks like we're landing," said Kaori, "Is it just me, or shouldn't the Sky Force HQ be in New York, instead of Los Angeles?"

"It's more convenient," said Aya.

"But—"

"It's more convenient!"


	8. Chapter 8, The Cage

Chapter Eight, The Cage

"Boycott Delta Delta Delta Sorority for refusing to admit transwomen into their sorority," said Ariana as she was handing out flyers on the quad.

Several feet away from her, a group of students were playing Frisbee. One threw it too far.

"Dammit, Eric, you threw it too hard!"

"I can't catch it."

Ariana jumped in the sky and grabbed it before it fell.

"Thank you!" they called back to her, amazed. Ariana wasn't aware of how high she jumped.

"Throw it back!" they said.

Ariana did a simple throw to the other side of the quad, but somehow managed to throw it over their heads, and into a tree.

"I'll get it!" she said. This stumped Ariana, as she could barely throw a Frisbee that far and that high. Ariana climbed the tree it was in quickly, with ease, picked it up, too afraid to throw it down, and jumped down the tree, landing with ease. She looked up and realized what she had done.

"Thanks, wonder woman," said one of the guys, taking the Frisbee from her.

"_What's wrong with me_?" she thought.

She decided to go to Jamba Juice, to get something healthy to clear her head. Ariana ordered her usual, but something didn't taste right as she took a sip. She felt dizzy and nauseous, and then tired. There was buzzing in her ears, and her vision was blurred. She was scared. She collapsed on the floor. The last thing she saw were a group of men throwing off their Jamba Juice uniforms and gathering around her.


	9. Chapter 9, The Cage Door Opens

Chapter Nine, The Cage Door Opens

"Aw…" said Ako, looking over the unconscious, drooling, Ariana.

"So young… reminds me of me…"

"How does it remind you of you?" asked Raita.

"Uh… she's the youngest one here…"

Ariana's eyes started to blink.

"Guys, she's waking up!" shouted Raita, over to Ryu, Kaori, and Aya, who were discussing their new team-member.

"Look at her!" exclaimed Ryu.

"There's nothing wrong with her," said Kaori.

"Ryu's right," said Aya, "She's an active pacifist. And she's against the military. It's going to be impossible to get her to join. I predict it might be even more impossible to get her to join than… Gai…"

"She's waking up!" shouted Raita, again.

They walked over to see Ariana opening her eyes. They gathered around her.

Ariana's vision was blurry, of course. She felt like she had a hangover. Or that a giant cartoon anvil was dropped on her head. Five figures surrounding her, looking down at her, came to focus. One was a tall, fit man, and next to him was a woman around his age wearing a white-ish pink suit jacket and skirt, with long black hair. The woman stood close to the man, as if they were a couple. In the middle was an older woman in her fifties, close to same age as her mother, wearing a black suit jacket and skirt, with military insignia on it. Next to her was a man the same age as the couple, overweight, wearing glasses. At the end was a woman younger than the rest, maybe in her thirties, wearing a flashy outfit, that was slightly toned down for some reason., with a blue jacket over it. She looked the most concerned. They were all Japanese. The business suit woman bent down and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Don't be afraid, sweetie," she said, "You're safe here."

Ariana backed away.

"Who are you people, and what did you do to me?"

"Ariana," said Aya.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"You know what, let's start from the beginning. We are the Sky Force, an international defense agency."

"Defense agency? No, no, no, no, no…"

"I'm Kaori Roukeikan, and this is my husband, Lt. Ryu Tendo."

"My name is Raita Oishi, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ariana."

"I'm Ako Hayasaka, I can't wait to work with you!"

"Ariana, you were given an amazing gift," said Kaori.

"I need to get out of here!"

"You've been noticing some changes lately, Ariana, am I correct?" asked Aya.

"Wait, what?"

Aya turned on a tv that showed some black and white footage of that night when Ariana first showed her powers. The tv then showed a clip or Ariana a few days ago, from a store security camera footage, of her thwarting a shop lifter.

"No one could have seen that that man was shoplifting. But you could. Your senses have gotten sharper, right?"

"How do you know about this?"

"Like I said, we are the Sky Force."

"But how did I even get these powers?"

"Twenty years ago," said Ryu, "Sky Force developed something called Birdonic waves. It was to make the ultimate soldier. I was one of those chosen to receive them."

"However," continued Aya, "an outer-dimensional force, the Vyram, have just conquered the outer or back dimension, and they planned on taking over the worlds in the inner or front dimension, starting with ours."

"And they did their first attack while I was receiving the birdonic waves, and disrupted it, causing the four other waves that were meant to go to other members of Sky Force to go to other people."

"That was us," said Kaori.

"And despite the fact we were just civillians, we managed to defeat them," said Raita, "But sadly, one of our members died a few years after the final battle." 

Kaori looked down.

"I'm sorry about your friend but, but an outer-dimensional force? Really? Is this some elaborate prank?"

"It's not a prank!" said Ryu.

"Ryu, calm down," said Kaori. Her husband had never been this irritated by someone.

"Okay, where exactly do I fit in all of this?"

"A fifth birdonic ray was released. It struck your mother who was pregnant with you at the time. Your mother had no signs of being hit, but we kept on monitoring her to see if the signs manifested," said Aya, "But then we did a study and found out that if someone is pregnant and is hit by birdonic rays, their fetuses absorb it, not the mother. You absorbed the powers, so we kept tabs on you to see if you displayed your powers, and a few weeks ago you just did."

"You've been stalking me!"

"Just Aya," said Ako, "This was news to all of us."

"Because it was unlikely the Vyram would come back, Ako," said Aya, "And we couldn't have a baby fight."

"You could have told me, Chokan," said Ryu, still upset.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Okay, so why do you need me?"

"The Vyram are back. And we are missing a member and we need you to replace him," said Ryu.

"Ariana Roth," said Aya, "Will you fight with us, and become a Jetman?"

"Uh, no, fighting is wrong! It will go against everything I believe in! I'll be labeled a hypocrite. Can't you negotiate with the Vyram?"

"The Vyram aren't about negotiating," said Raita, "They are about brute force."

"So didn't you even try?"

"We need you, Miss Ariana." 

"Please, put this on," said Aya, handing her a cross changer, "And become a Jetman."

"I'm calling a cab," said Ariana, as she was about to leave.

Ako decided they should change tactics. After all, Ariana was barely an adult.

"Ariana, if you join us, you can do this!" said Ako, as she pressed her cross changer.

"Ako, don't!" said Ryu.

"CROSS CHANGER!"

Ariana was stunned as blue light enveloped the Japanese woman, and there was a flash. The blue light was gone. Ako wore a blue spandex outfit, with a matching mini-skirt. A helmet with an opague visor covered eyes, a silver mouthpiece covering her mouth, all hiding her identity. The helmet had a bird motif, with two eyes and a beak above the visor, on the top, making it look like a bird was engulfing her head.

"BLUE SWALLOW!"

"Holy crap!"

"And see," said Kaori, "They won't even know it's you."

"You get to become a superhero," said Ako, "isn't this amazing?" 

"Are you a pow—"

"No," said Aya sternly, "We're not them. We're a super sentai team. We're Chojin Sentai Jetman. Please join us. Join the Chojin Sentai Jetman."

"You think you can persuade me with spandex and bird helmets! What am I, a child?"

"You're acting like one," said Aya.

"I'm not an idiot, you can't woo me with flashes, and explosions."

"The world is in danger!" said Ryu.

"Find some other violent freak, okay!"

"Ariana, wait!" shouted Ako as she detransformed.

Ako chased her out, to the street, as Ariana tried to figure out where she was.

"I was skeptical too, and Gai was even more skeptical. And I was younger than you. It was my last year in high school."

"Do you have something you believe in?"

"Yes," said Ako, "Justice."

"My mom raised me on the idea of Justice. But she taught me to be peaceful, and to use my words. She didn't teach me to fight, and hurt innocent people."

"You save innocent people! You get your own jet, you get to pilot a giant robot!"

"Which can hurt people!"

"Please think about it. I want to work with you. And your anti-war network friends won't know it is you!"

"But I'd know it was me. And I'd hate myself."

"I'm just asking you to think about it," said Ako.

While Ariana wasn't looking, Ako placed a crosschanger meant for Ariana in Ariana's purse. Ariana walked away, angrily, in a huff.

Ako hoped her plan worked.


	10. Chapter 10, First Flight

Chapter Ten, The First Flight

Ariana paid the taxi driver his fare, and walked up the path to her house, unlocking the door.

"What a messed-up day," she muttered to herself. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, trying to find something good to eat. She found some soggy raspberries and put them in her mouth. Ariana closed the door to the fridge, Justine staring at her, with her "kill"/ "rabid otaku" face. Ariana almost choked on her raspberries and spat them out.

"WHY… DIDN'T… YOU… TELL… ME… YOU… MET… AKO-CHAN!" growled Justine.

"What?" asked Ariana.

"I SAW THIS PICTURE ON !"

Justine held up a grainy picture of Ariana and Ako arguing on the sidewalk.

"Indoor voice, Justine."

"You didn't tell me that you met Ako-chan, the number one popstar in Japan!"

"Really, she's a popstar?"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW AKO WAS A POPSTAR!"

"I thought she was a…"

"Tell me the details!"

"I can't really tell you… Okay, you know, I will, you'll love this. Okay, you know how for the past few weeks I developed these abilities and can do stuff like this."

Ariana knudged into a counter, causing a vase to fall. Ariana caught it quickly, without effort, and without it breaking or any water or flowers falling out.

"Or this."

Ariana picked up an orange and threw it through the kitchen wall, making a hole.

"Yeah, what's with you?"

"Apparently I was struck, accidently, by these things called Birdonic Rays when I was a fetus, that a bunch of other civilians, including 'Ako-chan' were struck with in Japan, except this Ryu guy who I don't like, who wasn't struck accidently. And they fought these people trying to take over the world, or destroy it, and now they're back, but one of the team is dead, and they need me, and they drugged my Jamba Juice and brought me to their American Headquarters, and they're all Japanese, and then they told me to become one of the Jetman, And then Ako pressed a button on her watch and became this, like, superhero with this blue spandex jumpsuit and this helmet with an opague visor and a bird motif, and these wings, and she looked like, you know, a power ranger, but she wasn't."

"OH MY GOD! AKO-CHAN IS IN A SENTAI! YOU WERE ASKED TO JOIN A SENTAI TEAM!"

"I said no. I don't fight."

"Blah, blah, blah, this is a once in a lifetime chance!"

"But it's against my principles. So, no, I'm not joining!"

Ariana went up to her room, and Justine followed her.

"You can't do your annoying pacifist thing your whole life, especially if the world is in danger!"

"And you can't do your whole Japanese thing either!" said Ariana as she emptied out her purse, "Look, I had a tough day, I need to go to sleep, I need to forget all of this—"

The cross changer fell out of her purse.

"What is that?"

"She must have put it in there!"

"What is that?"

"She'd think I'd join the team after using that stupid bracelet. 'Oh, I look so cool, no more sit-ins for me! I'm gonna join the NRA!'"

"Oh… My… God… Is that the transformation trinket?"

"What? Yeah, it's like a cross changer or something. They use it to change."

"Duh! Put it on! Try it!"

"No!"

"Please please please please!"

"No!"

"You're just afraid you're going to like it!"

Justine looked at Ariana with her big anime eyes. Not that Justine had anime eyes, no one on Earth has those unless they're in some Mary Sue fanfic. These were the eyes that Justine emulates to look like an anime character, her version of sad, puppy dog eyes, you know, when Sailor Moon or some other anime character is going to cry. Blech!

"All right, fine! I'll do it!" said Ariana with a huff.

"Yay yay yay yay!" 

Ariana put the bracelet around her right wrist. She was about to press the button.

"No, say the line."

"Fine," said Ariana, "CROSS CHANGER!"

Suddenly, Ariana felt an almost euphoric feeling, power filling her body, like the first time she discovered powers caused by the birdonic rays. Her body began glowing, turning brighter and brighter. And she wasn't as afraid. Silver Light (if that was possible) began to form around her, engulfing her, until she couldn't see her friend, and her friend couldn't see her. She felt a surge of energy run through her body, around her feet, making its way up her body, to her chest, and then around her head. Then it stopped. The light cleared.

"Silver Dove!" shouted Ariana, almost instinctively as she did a pose. It just came to her.

"Oh… my… god!" Justine squealed! "You look so cool! You want to see yourself in a mirror?"

"I can actually see myself."

There was a computer inside Ariana's helmet or something. It started up, showing the schematics of her suit, transmitted through her visor.

"Silver Dove." It displayed.

"I'm Silver Dove?" asked Ariana.

"THAT'S PERFECT! Since, you're a peace freak and doves represent peace! Although I'm not sure if they can be silver, I don't care, you look so cool, and _shiny_."

Ariana wore a spandex suit, matching mini skirt, boots, and gloves, all similar to Ako's, only silver, and glistening. Her helmet looked like a dove was engulfing her face. She had an opague visor covering her eyes, and the helmet covered her mouth as well.

She did kind of look cool.

"I need to take some pictures!"

"Justine, don't!"

"They won't know it is you, they can't see your face."

Suddenly, Lilith glided into the room, her eyes glazed and red, with a big, crooked smile on her face.

"Holy crap," she giggled, "Ariana's a power ranger."

"I'm not a power ranger," said Ariana somewhat proudly, "power rangers aren't real. I'm a Jetman."

"Whoa, so I'm not having a weird trip again. That's cool."

Lilith touched Ariana, feeling up her suit.

"So shiny," said Lilith.

"I know, right." Said Justine.

"Hey," said Lilith, "Justine, can you get me, some like, McDonalds. I have a craving for some fries."

"But the McDonalds is going to close soon, wait, let's have Ariana fly there."

"What?"

"You said that Ako-chan said you can fly, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you fly to McDonalds, you have like three minutes, and get some fries."

"That would be AWESOME!" said Lilith.

"Fine, but that's it."

"Here you go," said Lilith, handing Ariana a crapload of money, "That should be enough."

They followed Ariana outside. Ariana took a deep breath.

"Give me a break, it's my first time doing this."

Ariana ran, and hit a tree.

"Okay, one more time."

Ariana took a deep breath and jumped into the sky, her arms at her side. She pulled her arms out revealing a set of matching wings that were sewn on or connected to her arms, and the body of the suit.

"Amazing…" her friends said.

She soared into the sky, catching a steady altitude, she was really flying, it was amazing, but Ariana was afraid, because she actually liked it. She was flying so fast, she could make it on time. All of a sudden, her visor screen showed her directions on Google Maps to the McDonald's on the bottom corner of the screen, showing her path. Although outside, the visor was still opague.

Ariana glided to the McDonald's drive through, still hovering, with her stomach and chest facing the ground.

"Welcome to McDonald's. Can I take your order?"

"Uh… yeah, I'd like…" Ariana looked through the wad of money Lilith gave her… "Forty large fries, please."

"Pull up to the next window."

Ariana handed them the wad of money as the McDonald's employee looked at her with disbelief, and handed her two bags filled with individual packets of large fries.

"Thank you," said Ariana. The man was speechless, and two other employees walked up to the window, looking at the chick wearing a, you know what, I'm not going to describe it again, hovering off the ground like super man, her arms spread out, to her left and right, not pointing forward like super man.

"Have a… nice… night…" said the man, as Ariana flew away, carrying bags of French Fries, one in each arm.

Flying, it felt so peaceful, serene, and everything down below was beautiful.

Ariana arrived back her house, and handed off the French Fries to Lilith, who was caught up on what was going on by Justine.

"So you can be a superhero."

"I don't want to be. I just want some French Fries… But how do I take the helmet off?"

"Hmm…" said Justine, "it usually comes off when the person gets beaten up and seriously injured… LET'S BEAT UP ARIANA!"

"Yeah!" shouted Lilith, with a mouthful of fries.

They both started lightly punching Ariana, who dodged them.

"Wait, hold on… I think it has a detachable something. Aha."

Ariana pulled off her helmet.

"Wait," said Lilith, "Shake your head all sexily!"

"Okay," said Ariana, shaking her head and hair slowly as she pulled off her helmet.

"Nice!" said Lilith.

"Okay, now let's have fries and put this all behind us."

Meanwhile, at the US Sky Camp Headquarters…

"She's been activated!" exclaimed Ryu.

"But how could she have gotten a cross changer?" asked Chokan.

Everyone turned to look at Ako.

"I thought she'd reconsider if she tried it." 

"Let's visit Ariana tomorrow, maybe she might join us," suggested Kaori.

"Hey, Chokan," said Raita, "I have a question: Since we speak Japanese and Ariana speaks English, how can we understand each other?"

"It's the language of Convenience," said Chokan. 

"But."

"It's the language of CONVENIENCE!" 


	11. Chapter 11, The Olive Branch

Chapter 11, The Olive Branch

Fortunately, it was a Friday, so Ariana had no classes that day. She was still tired from her little trip last night. She woke up, still wearing her suit, her helmet sitting on her nightstand. Her Silver Dove suit made perfect pajamas. The doorbell rang. Ariana grabbed a robe to cover her costume, put it on, stumbled downstairs and answered it.

"Yeah we don't want wrapping paper…"

"Miss Roth," said Aya sternly.

Ariana blinked, trying to focus her eyes. She saw those guys from before at her doorway.

"I said no already." 

"Really," said Ryu, "Because we've heard otherwise. You've activated your cross-changer."

"I did not."

"I can see your boots," said Aya, as she pulled open Ariana's robe.

"Wow, you're silver!" exclaimed Raita.

"Wasn't it awesome, flying for the first time?" asked Ako.

"No, it was not," said Ariana, awkwardly lying, "I… uh… barfed in the helmet. Uh, okay, how do you get out of this suit?" 

"You don't smell like vomit…" said Kaori, politely.

"Press this button, here," said Ryu, as he pressed the button on the cross changer, under her glove.

"So that's where it is…"

Ariana transformed back to her normal clothes, and sighed.

"You can take— "

The Jetman were surprised by a moaning in the kitchen.

A tall, waif-y woman with dreadlocks tied in a ponytail, wearing a long cloth tied around her head rose out of a pile of McDonald's French Fries in the kitchen.

"Whoa, how did all these French Fries get here?" she asked, opening her eyes, which were red and glazed.

"Is that…" Raita sniffed, "McDonald's? I haven't had McDonald's in such a long time!"

"Yeah, you want some, man from Japan?" asked Lilith.

"Sorry guys, I really need this!"

Raita ran to the table and practically inhaled the French Fries.

"Something's wrong with that girl…" said Ryu.

"Oh… My… God!" shouted a girl behind them in the doorway. She was small, moonfaced, and a little chubby, with messy red hair. She was wearing short over-ralls over a Hello Kitty T-Shirt.

"AKO-CHAN!" she screamed, "My name is Justine, I'm your ichi-ban American fan! Kakkoi! You're here for Ariana, right? If she won't join the team, I will! Nihon Ga sukidesu!"

"Aw…" said Ako, "She's precious."

"Would you like to see my collection? I have all your albums, DVDs, even that old ramen that came out—"

"Don't drink it!" shouted Ryu, Kaori, and Aya, nervously.

"What the hell was going on last night?" said a high, scratchy voice behind them.

The girl standing in the doorway behind them looked like she didn't belong with the rest of the housemates. She had long blonde hair, wore a pink blazer with a matching mini-skirt, and high heels, although she was tall enough. Her voice sounded like she had a sore throat.

"I had a friggin midterm, I could not get any sleep!"

"I'm pretty sure you did well, Heather," said Ariana.

"Pssh… I'm pretty sure I nailed it, but you guys- oh my god… is that a Dolce and Gabbana purse? Wait, that purse isn't even out yet!"

"Well," said Kaori, tugging at it, "I have some connections."

"Connections, eh? Ariana, what is this Japanese woman with a Dolce and Gabbana purse doing here?"

"We're here because Ariana needs to join our team," said Aya.

"I'm Kaori Rokumeikan, nice to meet you."

"Kaori Rokumeikan, as in Rokumeikan enterprises?" said Heather, her mouth gaping open, "Your business model is possibly one of the best ones ever. Would you like to talk?" 

"Yes, I would actually…"

Heather and Kaori walked into the living room.

"Looks like your friends like my team," said Aya, "They would be pretty upset if you didn't join." 

"No, they respect my beliefs."

"Your friend Justine, a self-described 'wapanese' girl, majoring in Japanese studies, although I doubt what she can do with that major. Despite she lives in anime land and you live in give peace a chance land, you have been best friends since grade school. The fact she loves everything and anything Japanese, she has taken quite a shine to Ako, and it looks like Ako finds her eccentricity interesting, much like how you and her have managed to stay friends for so long. And she'd be close to her fantasies. Giant robots, lasers, spandex suits, calculated attacks, and a Japanese idol. Who knows if she would stay friends with you any longer if you let this opportunity slide?

"Although Lilith might not take it as hard. She seems pretty relaxed about the whole thing. I mean, she's always relaxed, considering she smokes illegal cannabis daily, yet she someone manages to pull off a 4.0 grade point average. But your newest housemate might lose all respect for you. Heather, or should I say her birthname, David, doesn't really belong in this er…. earthy house. She would be happier living in a sorority. From a rich Beverly Hills family, she was able to get the extensive plastic surgery from her uncle as soon as she graduated high school. Breast implants, shaved Adam's apple, shortened vocal chords, and that stuff down there. All she wanted was to join a sorority, but after making it into Delta Delta Delta sorority, after rush, her invitation was recinded when it was discovered that she was born a male. That's when you came in, and started a protest against the Delta Delta Delta sorority. It was somewhat newsworthy, although futile, and you offered Heather a room in your house. It's the last place Heather would be, and I doubt she shares some of the same views as you and your friends, but she gladly accepted it. And a chance to meet the CEO of Rokumeikan really sweetens the deal for Heather. And if you refuse to join us and save the world, Heather's not the anti-war freak you are, so of course she would be upset. But not only that, Heather might lose all respect for the girl who stood up for her, despite the fact she did it in order to be politically correct, but eventually discovered that she truly liked the would-be sorority sister. If you refuse to join us, most of your friends will hate you for that."

"Wow, Chokan, that was really expositional," said Ryu.

"Yeah," said Ariana, "if this was a story, or a work or fiction, the readers would be pretty pissed."

"Yes, they would, because you're undermining their abilities."

"Finally, we agree on something!"

"Yes!" Ryu paused, and looked over at Chokan, "I mean, I'm sorry Chokan please forgive me for my momentary insubordinance."

Ariana giggled.

"I may be an expert in military operations, and aviation, but I'm not good with storytelling," admitted Aya, "Wait, did you just agree with Ryu on something?"

"NO!... Yeah…."

Ariana looked at Heather and Kaori, explaining business models and marketing, and which designer made the best suit jacket. They were giggling, happily, and if Kaori found out that Heather wasn't born a woman, her happy expression wouldn't phase. She would shrug it off.

Ariana looked at Raita and Lilith shoving fries in their mouths. They seemed happy. Although Raita might be a little miffed if he found out why Lilith was so hungry.

Lastly, she walked upstairs and saw Justine showing Ako her collection of anime posters, manga volumes, and cosplay outfits.

"Gundam Wing is one of my favorites!"

"I actually sang the theme song to one of the movies…"

"No way! I can't believe I don't know this!"

"You are the cutest thing," Ako laughed.

Ariana laughed to herself.

If the Vyram took over the earth her friends wouldn't be happy. She wouldn't be able to play, dance, eat, study, and smoke with them. And they were so happy with the Jetman. And it seem the Jetman were happy with them.

Ariana walked downstairs.

"I'm joining the team!" she announced.

Everyone gasped. Except for Justine, who ran to the stairs and clapped.

Aya's communicator went off.

"And just in time, coincidently, the Vyram are attacking Japan!"

"Wait, what?"

"Ariana Roth, your duties as a Jetman start now!" said Ryu.

He pulled Ariana by the arm. Outside, a jeep, a black motorcycle, and a blue motorcycle were waiting. Ryu, Kaori, Raita, and Aya jumped in the jeep, and Ako hopped on the blue motorcycle.

"You ride?" asked Ako, motioning to Gai's old Jet Speeder.

"Yeah, is it environmentally friendly?" asked Ariana.

"Yeah!" lied Ako, as she put on her helmet.

Ariana sat on the motorcycle, and put on the helmet that was on the handles, sliding down the visor to cover her face.

"To LAX!" shouted Aya, as they road off.

"Come on, let's go to LAX," said Justine.

"Wait, what?" asked Lilith.

"Come on, wouldn't it be awesome to watch a giant robot fight?"

"Wait, giant robot, yeah, I'm totally in!"

"Uh-uh," said Heather, "There is no way you guys are going to sneak aboard a plane to go to Japan and watch a giant robot fight."

Justine and Lilith got into Lilith's big old Volkswagon Van.

"Fine, not without me. Just so you two don't get killed or make an ass out of yourselves or anything…"

Heather sighed and hopped in the backseat of the van.

"At least it's Friday," she said to herself, knowing if she got jet lag from going to Japan, she would be able to get over it, hopefully.

"Be sure to keep a few miles behind them, I don't want them to get suspicious or anything," instructed Justine, happily, like a girl going to Disneyland.


End file.
